


Moving In Slow Motion

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron cannot believe his bad luck – everytime he wants to ask Hermione out, Neville is in his way to success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics come from Celine Dion’s song "Beauty And The Beast." I do not own either the lyrics or the singer.

The first time Ronald Weasley suspected that he liked Hermione Granger was when he saw her laughing at something Neville Longbottom had told her. They were all together in the Great Hall after the party Minerva McGonagall had thrown to commemorate the first anniversary since the end of the war. Ron had gotten there along with Harry and Ginny, who were a steady couple, and he had expected Hermione to accompany them, but she had confessed to actually have a date, who had turned out to be Neville. Ron had felt like he was fifteen all over again and he was losing his best friend to the hero _du jour_. Only that, this time at nineteen, he was losing his best friend to the only man he had never been jealous of – because there had never been anything to be jealous of Neville. When Ron told Harry how he felt, the brunette just shook his head and whispered unintelligible words.

The next time Ronald Weasley suspected that he was falling for Hermione Granger was when he nearly lost his balance at the sight of the witch dressed in a beautiful t-shirt and a pair of common, plain jeans. Thinking that maybe he was hallucinating, he had asked Harry about Hermione’s attire, and all he had got as answer had been a short _Are you sure you’re not falling for her? ‘Cause I’m sure I’m not, and to me she looks exactly like she did yesterday_. But to Ron, Hermione had been dazzlingly beautiful, and as always she had been accompanied by Neville Longbottom. Ron had huffed but hadn’t done a single thing.

When Ronald Weasley finally realized he had fallen seriously in love with Hermione Granger, it had been the shock of his life. He had known that Neville Longbottom had been working with Hermione for months on a top-secret case and that was why they were always together, but at one point in his life Ron had started to analyze the reasons why it bothered him to see them. He had tried to make up all kind of excuses, but in the end the truth had crawled its way through his mind – he had feelings for his best friend, maybe he had had them for years. And he had only realized it when he had seen Neville’s hand slowly caressing Hermione’s arm – when his jealousy had reached its highest point. Harry had thought he would never see the end of Ron’s rant about who used to be one of his best mates.

And there he was, pacing his office right in front of Hermione’s, driving Harry Potter crazy with his talking.

“Neville was with her again when I Apparated straight to her living room, just as she had told me to do!” He complained to his best friend Harry Potter during one of their breaks at work. “I’m growing fed up with him constantly being there!”

“I thought you liked Nev, he is our friend,” Harry tried to reason. “Besides, Neville and Hermione are friends and they work together; it’s normal that you see them both together these days.”

“Yes, they _work_ together, they shouldn’t go out for a drink together. That’s not how it works!”

“You and I go for a drink every evening, Ron, I don’t see any problem here.” Harry glanced at his wristwatch and shrugged.

“I’m not trying to get in your pants!” Once the words had left his mouth, Ron realized what he had said, and his face was a true mask of horror.

“So, you’re implying that Neville wants to get into Hermione’s pants. What’s wrong with that? Hermione could use a boyfriend, and Neville is a good lad.”

Ron felt the rage inside of himself and spoke before thinking about it. “Are you blind? Hermione deserves much more than Neville!”

Harry looked at him suspiciously and then grinned. “You’re jealous!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!” Harry smiled. “You are jealous of Neville, but really, Ron, you don’t have---“

“I don’t have any right to, I know,” Ron supplied.

“That was not what I was going to say.”

“But it’s what you think. It’s what everybody thinks, that I blew all my chances when I let her go last year. But, really, Harry, she could do much better… She dated Krum, remember? What was she doing with someone like me?” Ron sat down on a chair and sighed miserably.

Harry looked at him, so defeated and sad, and felt pity and anger at the same time. Life shouldn’t be so hard for a war hero – he thought fondly of his own home, the sound of Ginny working at the kitchen, the fireplace always lit and ready. Ron and Hermione deserved something like that; they didn’t deserve to come back to an empty flat in Muggle London. “I told you that it wasn’t the best of moves, to tell her it wasn’t time for you both to be together.”

“Back then, it looked like the best option.”

“And now you’re having second thoughts.”

“Honestly, I’ve been having them since a second after telling her to get on with her life.”

Harry squeezed his shoulder. “Have you told her that you still have feelings for her?”

Ron looked back at his friend and sighed. It was not as if he had feelings for Hermione Granger – that was an understatement. “I don’t have feelings for her, Harry,” he confessed. “I think it’s something stronger.”

Harry smiled in understanding. “The first time I truly fell in love, I thought that I wasn’t what Ginny deserved… What have you done to make her realize how you feel?”

“Everything! I don’t know what else to do!” Ron exclaimed in despair. “I’ve tried everything, Harry, but she is still ignoring me!”

“Have you told her that you love her?” Harry asked, tired of listening to the same litany over and over again. “Have you told her that you are interested in her?”

“No!” Answered a scandalized Ron. “She would laugh at me! Tell me that I don’t deserve her!”

“Why don’t you start by asking her to go with you to the Spring Ball? It should be easy, you are friends, and you should know how to approach her.”

“I’ll need courage, and I don’t think I have any left.”

“You are brave, mate. Go over to her desk and ask her!” Harry pushed Ron out of the office they both shared at the Ministry. “Don’t come back empty handed!"

Ron walked across the corridor to Hermione’s desk, nervous and afraid of rejection. He greeted Wanda, Hermione’s secretary, with a warm smile and kept on walking; he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Neville exiting his friend’s office, a surge of jealousy hitting him hard. However, he greeted Neville with a nod of his head before knocking on the door. “Hermione, can I come in?” He asked in his best polite voice.

“Of course, Ron!” She said, a smile lighting up her face. “Come in and take a seat. I’ll ask Wanda to bring us some tea.”

“No, it’s not necessary, but thanks! I can’t stay for long, or else Harry would kill me.”

“Oh,” Hermione tried to conceal the disappointment in her voice. “Well then.”

“I was… I was thinking… well… you know, there’s a… ball…”

“Ron!” Hermione exclaimed. “Can you please get straight to the point?”

Ron blushed, a grotesque picture is head and his face both flaming red. “Yes, right. What I was wondering…. Would you… would you come with me to the ball?”

Hermione sat still, a soft, warm smile in her face before turning into a sad mask. “I’d love to, Ron, but… well…”

“Neville already asked you,” Ron supplied. “It doesn’t matter, really, ‘Mione.”

“Oh, but Ron…” Hermione looked surprised. “How did you know? I mean… how did you know it was Neville?”

“I saw him right before I came in.”

“I’m sorry, Ron. I’m really sorry. I can… I can reserve a dance for you, though, how does it sound?” Hermione waited for Ron’s reaction, and when the red head smiled warmly and nodded, she let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “It is so, then.”

“I have to go, Hermione. I’ll--- I’ll see you at the ball.” Ron got up, faking a security he didn’t feel, concealing the unsteadiness possessing him, and reached the door without looking back. He greeted Wanda and crossed the corridor to the office he shared with his best friend. Harry was waiting impatiently for him to come back; when Ron opened the door and stepped into the room the Boy Who Lived was already looking up at him, a question ready to be asked on his tongue.

“Don’t even start, Harry,” Ron said, waving his hand tiredly. “Neville asked her first, so she is going to the ball with him. End of the discussion.”

“C’mon, Ron. I’m sure it didn’t go _that_ bad.”

“Well, I got a dance with her. She offered, you git. But that’s all. After the ball, I’m giving up. She doesn’t want me, Harry, and I’m not wasting any more time. I’m not going to hurt anymore. And believe me, I’d rather have her as a friend than risking the only sure thing I have by telling her feelings that are not corresponded.”

Harry shook his head and sighed. His friends were as oblivious to their own feelings as he had been with Ginny. But he couldn’t do anything. He just smiled sadly as Ron sat back and continued with his paper work. After a couple of hours, Wanda knocked in their door and with her best business voice she told Harry, “Miss Granger would like to see you, Mr. Potter. Could you please come with me?” Harry nodded, reluctantly leaving Ron to himself and his thoughts and following the witch towards Hermione’s office.

Ron Weasley resolved not to over analyze what had happened between Hermione and him and kept on working, not paying much attention as Harry came back with a mysterious smile dancing on his lips.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The ballroom was crowded when Ron entered, all alone. He could spot Hermione talking animatedly with Neville, and somehow he managed to control his feelings – it was hard, seeing as the witch was wearing one of the most beautiful dresses Ron had ever seen, all golden and pleated, like she was a star fallen to Earth. He sighed; if Hermione wanted Neville, then he would step out of their way. He loved her, and he wanted her to be happy, so if Hermione needed Neville, then he wouldn’t be the one to deny her happiness.

However, it was easier said than done; Ron found himself staring longingly at the couple as Neville took Hermione to the dance floor and swung with her, her dress swirling around like a golden aura.

The songs passed, the lights went down and the music slowed down to a ballad he recognized from his endless hours listening to Hermione singing some Muggle songs. He smiled fondly, completely missing the witch refusing to dance with Neville and walking up to him.

“Ron?”

His own name startled him; when he looked down her felt like drowning in Hermione’s beautiful eyes. “Is this my dance, then?” He asked stupidly. As she nodded, Ron offered his arm and bowed his head. “Would you dance with me, Miss Granger?”

He took her to the dance floor as the song began in the voice of one of the Wyrd Sisters. Ron started to sing softly, humming more than saying the words of a tune he knew by heart. “ _Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly_ ”

“I can’t believe you still remember this song,” she murmured dreamily. “I didn’t think you were even listening to me.”

“I always listened to you, ‘Mione. I always listen to you, even if it seems I’m not.” Ron held his breath when Hermione rested her head on his chest while she hummed along with him and the singer lowered her voice to give the song a new aspect.

_Just a little change, small, to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast. Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will arise. Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

They danced together languidly, savoring the moment as if it were the last one they’d ever have. Dancing in circles around the dance floor, Ron felt like the time stopped to allow him to have the best moment of his life, having Hermione in his arms once again like he had had a year before, kissing her in a dark corridor, with the hexes flying around them in that last battle for freedom. As the song grew slower, reaching its end, Ron knew his chances would be none if he didn’t speak right then and there, while the tune died in his own lips. “ _Certain as the sun rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast_. Just like you and me,” he sighed.

“Why like you and me, Ron?”

“Because you will always be the Beauty,” he whispered, embarrassed.

“But you will never be the beast, Ron, no matter what.”

“I hurt you, Hermione! How can you say I’m not---“

“It’s getting really hot here,” she interrupted. “Could we please get out?”

“Of course,” he answered, confused as to why she had changed the subject so suddenly. They went to the balcony surrounding the ballroom, where the air was a bit cooler. Hermione supported herself on the marble banister, staring at the horizon. “It’s much better here, don’t you think?”

“Look, Hermione, as much as I love being here with you, I don’t think Neville would like---“

“Harry told me something really interesting,” she interrupted him again. “He told me to follow my heart for once in my life and stop analyzing everything.”

“And what does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” she confessed, looking back at him with a strange light in her eyes. “I don’t have a clue, but he sounded so convinced…”

Ron felt short of breath as the moon bathed Hermione with its light, gifting her with a silvery aura that made him love her more. “Maybe it was not a message for you but for me,” he exhaled, suddenly shivering. “Maybe it was for me…”

Hermione blinked, and even that slow motion set Ron on fire. Without being able to stop himself, he went for the fall, leaning into her welcoming warmth, her mouth opening slightly, until his lips were just half an inch apart from hers, her breathing puffing on his nose. “Maybe it was for me…” he repeated, closing the distance between them and kissing her with a passion and a love he wasn’t aware he still held inside.

When she reacted into the kiss, running her hands through Ron’s hair and moaning softly into his mouth, Ron knew for sure that sometimes, risking being hurt could result into amazing kisses underneath a romantic moon.

There was not a single thought for Neville as they kissed softly, slowly; neither of them could see the wizard looking at them from the window, a smile dancing in his lips. Neville Longbottom retreated towards Harry, who was refilling Ginny’s glass with some punch, and nudged him. “I guess you were right, Harry,” he said, pointing towards the balcony.

“I’m always right when it comes to these two,” Harry admitted. “Though I didn’t think it would take them almost a year and your intervention!”

“Now, you owe me one, or two,” Neville teased. “What about you introduce me to this hot wizard you know?”


End file.
